


Pillow Princess

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Bottom Noctis, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, Lucis Caelum kings have big dicks, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, creepy affectionate Ardyn, crying from pleasure, inappropriate gift-giving, mind control lite, shy needy Noctis, slow sensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Ardyn wants Noctis in his bed, and it's absurdly easy to make it happen. (Kinkmeme fill)





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1103945#cmt1103945). Vaguely set after [Call the Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12209382) (but you don't need to read that one to get this one).
> 
> October is time to treat yourself ;)

 

 

 

 

He'd said to myself, Ardyn, treat yourself.  
  
It was absurdly easy for Ardyn to waltz through the open balcony window of the royal entourage's hotel room, pause time, scoop the sleeping king out of bed, and float on up to his own suite in the Lestallum hotel. In fact, most things were tiresomely easy for Ardyn—if only freeing himself of the scourge and finally dying for real were even a fraction as simple.  
  
Ardyn laid Noctis out on the huge hotel bed. Fit for a chancellor, fit for a king. Then he brought over a wrapped box bearing the logo of the city's finest lingerie store. He'd let the clerk gift-wrap his purchase for kicks, and because he was in a celebratory mood. Yes, his lucky queen would definitely love it. Ardyn was certainly looking forward to seeing Noctis's face when he woke up.  
  
Ardyn wondered if Noctis had ever had the good sense to find out how damned exquisite he looked in fine lacy women's underwear. If this was Noctis's first time, Ardyn would enjoy the honour of inducing him into the mystery.  
  
After tossing away Noctis's simple sleep-wear, Ardyn carefully and meticulously dressed him in the outfit he'd bought. It was entirely royal black (or the closest thing to it since this didn't come from the royal tailor). Ardyn tended to avoid wearing only that colour for himself, but Noctis looked perfect in black from head to toe, complimenting his hair and thick dark eyelashes.  
  
First the lacy T-back panties, then a delicate lace bra. Sheer stockings with intricate lace tops that decorated Noctis's firm thighs, made those smooth legs looked even more lovely. It was all very flimsy and near-transparent. Terribly enticing. A velvet choker necklace with a crisp diamond pendant fit just right around Noctis's slender neck.  
  
Yes, Ardyn knew just from browsing in the stores which sizes and cuts would fit Noctis. One didn't live for two thousand years without picking up some fairly specialized skills. Fortunately they were sometimes useful.  
  
Noctis looked delicious, and Ardyn was practically salivating for a change. Ardyn lay down on the bed beside Noctis, propped up on his side, enjoying the view of the sleeping king's face for a moment. He traced over the fine features, caressing. All of this had been made for Ardyn—to destroy him, naturally, but _for him_ nonetheless.  
  
He'd had to wait two millennia until the prophesied King of Light was born. To say that Ardyn felt a little possessive at this point was an understatement.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he rubbed Noctis's hip. Time for the sleepy king to wake up and join the fun. Not that Ardyn was expecting Noctis to do much but lie there looking, feeling, and sounding gorgeous.  
  
Ardyn knew well enough how Noctis preferred to act in bed: pampered and taken care of. He seemed most content when he could just bask in the attention and pleasure his partner gave him without particularly reciprocating, and Ardyn wouldn't mind giving it to him. He was here for making Noctis squirm, shiver, blush, moan, cry, and beg. He could get all the reactions he wanted from that sensitive body without Noctis needing to lift a finger.  
  
The daemons were chomping for something more violent and depraved, but damn it all, Ardyn had tastes of his own. If he wanted to spoil this pretty little king for a night, he'd bloody well do so. Making Noctis cry in less pleasant ways was still in his plans for later. All in good time. Time, Ardyn had plenty of.  
  
"Wake up, pet," Ardyn cooed as he tilted Noctis's head up to kiss him softly on the lips.  
  
"Ngnn, it's too early. Lemme sleep," Noctis grumbled, scrunching up his face and squinting at him vaguely.  
  
Ardyn tutted. "Now, now. I went to all this trouble, I can't let you sleep the whole way through."  
  
"But I'm still sleepy." Noctis rolled onto his side, pressed his body in close enough that Ardyn was almost startled by the warmth of him. He ran a hand down Ardyn's chest.  
  
"Why're you in my bed? Where's Iggy?"  
  
"Correction, my dear. You are in _my_ bed. But don't worry, I'll have you back in your own room before anyone notices you were ever gone."  
  
Noctis glanced up, seeming to try to piece together a more coherent response, but then sighed and muttered, "Whatever."  
  
Thanks in part to Ardyn's magic, Noctis remained unfazed, sleepy and mildly exasperated by Ardyn's antics. In his mind, it was probably rather like a dream—strange and unusual, but not particularly threatening. His memories of their encounter the other day were probably misted by a similar dream-like quality, with the effects of magic making Noctis's mind focus on the pleasurable aspects, while forgetting the aspects that might make Noctis completely distrust Ardyn.  
  
That Noctis seemed to be naturally drawn to Ardyn certainly made it easier to manipulate him. One day, Noctis might even crave him, seek him out, without the suggestive influence of daemonic magic. Ardyn could certainly dream. What exquisite pleasure might he find in having his fated rival entirely willingly, enthusiastically… oh, that thought gave him chills in the best way.  
  
Since he was half naked, Noctis seemed drawn to the slight warmth of Ardyn's body. He curled his fingers into Ardyn's shirt-front and snuggled closer.  
  
"Nngh, your stubble is scratchy…"  
  
"What, you don't like it?" Ardyn asked, wrapping an arm over Noctis's narrow waist.  
  
Noctis drew back enough to regard Ardyn's face with sleepy seriousness. Brushing his fingertips over Ardyn's stubbled jaw, he said, "…I like it."  
  
Ardyn smiled down at him, enjoying Noctis being honest with his feelings. He really hadn't expected Noctis to have a thing for him, but it wasn't an unwelcome discovery.  
  
"Mm, glad to hear it. And do you like your new outfit?" Ardyn lightly snapped the strap of Noctis's bra.  
  
Noctis flinched, and finally looked down at his own body, noticing that instead of the baggy t-shirt and boxers he'd gone to sleep in, he was now wearing fancy lingerie.  
  
"What the…?"  
  
"Just a little gift, since you were such a good boy the other day."  
  
"Good…?" Noctis repeated doubtfully, but Ardyn knew he was just hoping for more praise.  
  
"So very good, Noct."  
  
Noctis's cheeks flushed pink. So becoming.  
  
Noctis swallowed hard, and then clumsily brushed his fingertips over the black velvet choker around his throat.  
  
"Is it too tight?" Ardyn asked with mock care. Though truthfully Noctis had a vexing tendency to bring out genuine care in him. He'd spent so long caring for nothing, not even himself. But once the confirmation of the Chosen King's existence had graced his Accursed existence, Ardyn had enjoyed a rather surprising resurgence of various emotions. Yes, he wanted to break Noctis, but he also wanted to take care of his boy. He'd waited so long for fate to finally bring them together, it would be a shame not to indulge a little.  
  
"It's… fine." Noctis said, embarrassed, with a hint of secret pleasure. A little smirk tugged at his lips. "You're weird…"  
  
"Hm, you have no idea, darling," Ardyn mumbled to himself.  
  
Brushing his fingers along the lace on Noctis's thighs, Ardyn asked, "Do you like them? Have you ever worn lingerie? Or other women's clothing?"  
  
At all these questions Noctis remained quiet, unwilling or unable to answer. His face glowed and he made no attempt to meet Ardyn's gaze. Noctis fidgeted, rubbed his stockinged legs together.  
  
"They feel nice, don't they?" Ardyn coaxed, brushing a finger under Noctis's chin.  
  
"Silky… I guess." Noctis kept his voice low and bored, but his dick was perking up in his panties.  
  
Ardyn smirked, knowing that Noctis was a grower, and his cock would soon be far too large to stay inside that little scrap of silk and lace. Might as well help him along; Ardyn liked seeing this skinny boy's big dick straining and dripping. There were still other preparations to take care of too. Noctis's ass would need plenty of tender care before he'd be ready to take Ardyn's cock and enjoy it. And as enticing as Noctis was to look at and touch, it would take awhile for Ardyn's body to get warmed up enough to claim his treat.  
  
Eyes narrowed, Ardyn hummed in anticipation. He ran his fingers over Noctis's silk-covered balls, felt Noctis's warm thighs squeeze together at the touch. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Noct."  
  
"Uh." Noctis exhaled shakily. "Okay."  
  
Noctis licked his lips uncertainly, but the way he arched towards Ardyn's hand was decidedly eager. Ardyn massaged his balls lightly, drawing circles, dipping his fingertips down to rub over Noctis's smooth taint under the panty string.  
  
By the time he was hard, Noctis was shifting his hips unconsciously on the bed, his exposed cock twitching heavily over his abdomen. He was starting to leak. Ardyn sucked away the drop of pre-cum, and moaned around the head. He slowly stroked up and down the whole hard length. Ardyn let his fingers linger a moment before letting that long dick slap against Noctis's tensed abdomen.  
  
Noctis was panting lightly, eyelids heavy, his gaze full of lust, stoking the fire that had been burning gently in Ardyn's body all evening.  
  
Ardyn lay between Noctis's legs so he could feel him hard and twitching against his stomach through his clothes. He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Noctis's neck. One of the narrow shoulder-straps had slipped down, and Ardyn kissed along Noctis's collarbone while dragging both black straps further down, revealing Noctis's nipples behind the lacy bra fabric.  
  
Dark little nipples. Noctis's breath stuttered when Ardyn blew air over them. Very sensitive. Ardyn made good use of his stubble and the softness of his tongue on Noctis's nipples.  
  
Noctis wasn't very demonstrative in his pleasure, but he shivered and twitched, his skin turning hot, flushed, sweaty. Ardyn caught his nipples between forefingers and thumbs, and watched every little detail of Noctis's face. How he bit his lip, panted, either watching what Ardyn was doing, or pinching his eyes shut from the intensity of sensations.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Noctis's breath hitched and he nodded. His hips weren't staying still under Ardyn either; pre-cum steadily oozed out of his slit, leaving a damp patch on Ardyn's shirt. Ardyn pulled harder on the now swollen nubs. A shiver rippled through Noctis's body and he arched his back, straining his muscles and pushing his leaking cock against Ardyn's stomach.  
  
Ardyn smiled, and fondled his chest more intently, swirling his fingers in broader circles and pinching harder. Noctis groaned and threw back his head. Ardyn felt Noctis tense beneath him and let out a little grunt, moisture squeezing from the corners of his eyes. Noctis was coming, and the realization set Ardyn ablaze with hunger. He stroked his thumbs over Noctis's nipples through his climax, savoured the way Noctis's thighs twitched around his sides with aftershocks.  
  
"Fuck," Noctis muttered, and Ardyn chuckled.  
  
"Look at what a mess you've made…" Ardyn whispered, rubbing one hand over Noctis's heaving chest.  
  
Ardyn was surprised that Noctis could come with so little stimulation, and so fast. Last time Noctis hadn't come while being fucked by that man and having his nipples played with. But Ardyn would take it as a compliment. It also reminded him how young Noctis was. In barely any time at all (in Ardyn's sense) he'd grown from a tiny child into a fine young man.  
  
"So beautiful…" Ardyn pressed a soft kiss on Noctis's chest. Then he moved lower to quickly lick the cooling cum off Noctis's skin, drinking in the taste and scent of his boy. He continued to flick over Noctis's nipples, keeping him from really coming down. Noctis bit his lower lip, regarding Ardyn dazedly.  
  
"I love how sensitive you are," said Ardyn, and bit softly at Noctis's earlobe.  
  
"Mm-mm."  
  
"Would you like more?"  
  
"Mmm, take off your clothes." Noctis practically pouted, tugging at Ardyn's shirt.  
  
Ardyn's pulse kicked up a notch. He had been in his forties for most of his 'life,' and didn't have it in him to feel inadequate or ashamed about his appearance, but it was still gratifying to his ego that Noctis wanted to see him, feel him. He complied readily, taking no care with where he tossed his clothes as he kept his gaze locked on Noctis.  
  
Noctis could see he was growing hard, his erection pushing at the fabric of his underwear. His eyes widened in surprise, but from the hungry little lick of his lips he wasn't intimidated at all. What a treasure, Ardyn thought, squeezing himself through the fabric before shoving his briefs off. He climbed back onto the bed, and sat propped against the headboard.  
  
"Satisfied?" Ardyn asked jokingly, spreading his arms.  
  
Noctis swallowed hard, eyes flicking to the side shyly, but then he nodded.  
  
"Good," Ardyn said. "Come up here and kiss me."  
  
Noctis straddled Ardyn's lap for their first kiss, with Ardyn's hands on his hips and Ardyn's tongue slipping gently past his lips. Ardyn pulled Noctis's lower lip between his teeth, and Noctis dug his fingers into Ardyn's shoulders, almost purring with desire. Ardyn kissed along his throat where the choker lay, setting the bra straps back in place. He liked having access to Noctis's nipples, but they looked so lewd behind gauze and lace.  
  
Noctis sought out his mouth again, sucking greedily at his tongue, and Ardyn hummed deep in his throat. Noctis was getting more worked up than he'd expected from his drowsy arrival. Time to move things along.  
  
From the nightstand he grabbed a bottle of lube and a large tapered butt-plug. Just as prostitution had been around since the dawn of human society, so had sex toys, but Ardyn had to admit modern varieties were rather good, and so much cheaper and easier to procure. This one was inflatable and could even vibrate. Modern technology was really something.  
  
It slipped into Noctis's ass fairly easily; Noctis was relaxed and shifted his hips to take it in comfortably. He let out a muffled moan against Ardyn's shoulder when the base nudged flush into his cleft. When Ardyn began gradually pumping air into the plug's bulb, Noctis gave a little squirm in his lap at the feeling of the toy slowly spreading him open, pressing at his sweet spot.  
  
Noctis gave himself up completely to the pleasure of it. He was so trusting right now, putting himself in Ardyn's hands, and Ardyn loved it. His cock was hard and straining at the prospect of finally claiming his boy. Noctis was stiff again too, and their lengths pressed together between their stomachs. The bursts of vibration inside Noctis only added to the stimulation driving him senseless.  
  
Ardyn kept going until Noctis's expression showed that it was starting to be too much. He just wanted to keep Noctis feeling nice and full for a moment, and then he released the valve to deflate the plug. Noctis gasped when Ardyn slipped the toy out of his trembling body.  
  
"Please…"  
  
"Patience, my dear boy."  
  
Noctis panted, and Ardyn wrapped his arms around his slim waist, lifted him and laid him spread out on the bed. He wanted to do this face-to-face for their first time, watch that lovely face when Noctis fell apart. He finally pulled off Noctis's lacy panties, so he could see that pretty ass, the centre small and dark pink like his nipples.  
  
By now Ardyn was running out of impatience himself, and it didn't take him long to coat his cock with lube as he kneeled between Noctis's parted thighs. Feeling Ardyn guide the tip of his heavy dick into position, Noctis took a shaky breath and licked his lips, hazy longing in his eyes. His stockinged legs pulled Ardyn closer.  
  
Ardyn sucked in a sharp breath because Noctis was still so tight. He couldn't help groaning as Noctis squeezed down around the fat head of his cock. So close to getting what he wanted it was tempting to just force Noctis onto his dick, but looking down into Noctis's face, tense with discomfort, he eased off.  
  
"Relax, Noct… You’ve been such a good boy for me, and you're doing so well. Remember—deep breaths," Ardyn crooned, stroking over Noctis's thighs.  
  
Something in Noctis's face softened. He pushed back a little, and his body finally gave enough that Ardyn could sink into him.  
  
"Good… There you go," Ardyn purred, slowly rolling his hips forward to feed more of the length into Noctis. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy's sweet little hole, stretched wide and working hard to fit Ardyn's massive length in. "Such a good boy. Almost there..."  
  
Noctis whined, his thighs straining further apart, taking Ardyn so deep inside. When Ardyn's hips finally settled flush against his ass, they both groaned. With a shaky hand, Noctis reached down between his legs to feel where they were joined. The look on his face changed to wonder and surprise, as if he couldn't quite believe this was all really happening. In the morning he'd probably wake up believing this was just a dream, though the ache inside would tell him differently.  
  
"Gods…" Noctis gasped, his fingers clenching on Ardyn's shoulder.  
  
Ardyn watched carefully as he rocked into Noctis, savouring the heat and tightness of his body, following each flicker of pleasure and need that passed over his face. Noctis's eyes were dark with pleasure, his hair in disarray, and his entire body trembled from being absolutely stuffed. Ardyn wanted to feel more of him, closer. He draped himself over Noctis's body, pushing him deep into the mattress. Feeling Noctis's arms wrap over his back and cling to him had Ardyn almost purring. Noctis just kept surprising him in the best ways. Ardyn took Noctis in a deep kiss, while slowly plunging into him again and again.  
  
"You like this, Noct?"  
  
Noctis was breathless, incapable of doing anything but moaning and gasping helplessly beneath Ardyn. Wanting to extend their pleasure as long as possible, Ardyn kept his thrusts slow, but he wasn't holding back from nudging against Noctis's sweet spot. He was sure Noctis could come on his cock alone, and he wanted to see it. Noctis's dick was rock hard and dribbling pre-cum onto his stomach.  
  
"You like being a good boy for me, don't you?"  
  
Noctis pressed his lips together on a moan, and nodded. His ass clenched greedily around Ardyn's cock.  
  
"Gods you feel so good," Ardyn growled, nipping Noctis's earlobe, rolling his hips against Noctis's.  
  
Noctis arched his body into Ardyn's touch, his kisses. His hazy eyes blinked up at Ardyn, dark and unfocused, as he whimpered while Ardyn began sliding harder over his sweet spot.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Noct. I’m going to take such good care of you."  
  
"Nn-nn." Noctis moaned and clenched around Ardyn, cock spurting cum against his stomach.  
  
Ardyn panted into the space between them as he snapped his hips against Noctis's ass, burying his thick cock in the wet, wonderful heat of Noctis's body. Each thrust was harder and faster, until he was slamming into Noctis. He jerked his hips into Noctis a couple more times, giving him the entire length of his cock, before he came, pumping his release deep into Noctis's ass.  
  
"My beautiful boy," Ardyn crooned, riding out his orgasm, spilling a little more into Noctis's clenching heat.  
  
He hadn’t realized that Noctis had started crying, but his boy didn't look at all in pain or distress, just blissed out. Noctis had gone even more pliant and boneless, letting out soft sighs. Ardyn's hips stilled, his cock still buried deep as he leaned in to lick the tears off Noctis's cheeks.  
  
"I will _always_ be there for you, Noctis…"  
  
***  
  
Ardyn made sure to leave the gifts with Noctis, give him something to remind him of their night together. He had decided against leaving visible marks that would make Noctis's companions suspicious and nosy. It was still early days. Too bad Noctis would probably throw the items away when he was fully lucid, to hide evidence of their little secret. Disappointing, but Ardyn could afford to buy him other gifts.

 

 

 

 


End file.
